


no end in sight

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Very Minor, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rapid weight gain, Recreational Drug Use, Stuffing, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Very Minor, Weight Gain, and in the past, feedee louis, feeder harry, numbers kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pure weight gain and feeding porn with no actual smut.If you're not into weight gain, you will not enjoy this at all.





	no end in sight

Harry steps into the flat gingerly, trying not to make too much noise. It’s late, and he doesn’t want to wake Louis with any sort of ruckus. He pulls his bags in, making sure to place them lightly on the floor before he takes a few tentative steps into the dark entryway. He figures he can get his stuff unpacked later; now he just wants to fall into bed, and snuggle up to his boyfriend for the first time in a whole month.

Harry has just finished touring, and while he loves the thrill of performing onstage, and being able to connect with so many people, it really is nice to be home. Louis came along with him for quite a few shows, of course, but he did have his own promo to do for a single he’d released, and he also had to shoot for a music video not long after, meaning they just couldn’t be in the same place at the same time. 

Now though, both Harry and Louis can rest for a little while before anything major happens. Harry isn’t sure how long the peace will last… because it never does, but he hopes it ends up being awhile this time. He’s drained, and he knows Louis is tired as well, so they really need this. 

When Harry pushes the bedroom door open, it reveals Louis fast asleep, a notebook on his chest, and a pen still clutched in his hand. The lamp next to him is on as well, so he must’ve been writing something when he fell asleep. 

Harry’s lips spread into a wide grin. Louis tried to stay up for him. He looks gorgeous as ever in the pale light of the lamp, hair fluffy and falling over his face, cheekbones a bit more razor sharp than Harry remembers, and chest rising and falling in time with his breath.

It takes a moment for Harry to start moving again, but he eventually peels off his travel clothes, and climbs into bed with just his boxers on. 

Louis looks a little uncomfortable in the position he’s in, leaning up against the headboard with his chin pressed against his chest, so Harry softly cradles him, and eases body lower in bed until his head rests on the pillow. He slides the pen out of his hand, and carefully takes the notebook off his chest and places them on the bedside table.

Louis’ eyes flutter open, and he blinks a few times before Harry sees recognition in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Louis smiles softly, “I was gonna stay up for you, but I must’ve fallen asleep. Sorry about that, love.” 

“S’okay. Sorry I woke you up.” Harry pulls Louis close, and weaves a leg between Louis’.

“It’s alright.” Louis pauses for a moment, kissing Harry slowly, but deliberately. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

* * *

“No thanks, love.” Louis absentmindedly waves his hand at Harry’s offer of a second waffle for breakfast, and instead takes another sip of tea. 

Harry frowns, and looks a bit harder at Louis. He thought maybe he was seeing things in the dim light last night, but now that he looks again, Louis has lost weight. Last time he was this thin things weren’t going well for either of them, and they’d been on a temporary break from each other. Louis had turned away from pretty much everything, opting to spend more time with Liam, and maybe participating a bit too much in the party lifestyle. Harry hadn’t been doing very well at the time either, but he channelled his feelings quite differently. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Harry rounds the island to sit next to him. 

Louis tracks him with his eyes, and eventually takes Harry’s hand, playing with the rings he still has on his fingers. “I’m fine now. Been a bit stressed with everything that’s been going on the past year, but I think things’ll be better now that we’ve got a little break here.” Louis looks up at him through thick eyelashes.

“Yeah, things are gonna be just fine now. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you as much as you needed me. I’m just worried about you right now is all. You’ve lost weight…” Harry trails off. 

Louis sighs. “Yeah, yeah, just been a bit lonely I guess. You know how I cope.” 

Harry nods. Weight has been a bit of a touchy subject for Louis in the past. Management had been on his case when he was younger, and a bit heavier, and Louis had internalized a lot of the things they said about him. Harry didn’t agree with anything management had said, and Louis was slowly unlearning a lot of shame he had for his body, but it didn’t stop the fact that his go to coping mechanism for pretty much any negative event happening was to quit eating and isolate himself save a few people he liked to vent to (namely Liam).

“I know it’s a weird thing to ask, but do you mind eating a bit more, just for my piece of mind?” Harry asks, pressing his knee to the other boy’s thigh. He just wants Louis to be happy. 

“I wouldn’t mind it. Just takes a bit of time to get out of the habit, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Harry pulls Louis in with his free hand, and kisses him softly. “Things are gonna be good now.”

* * *

Liam hands off the blunt to Louis, who takes a long drag, and holds it there. 

“Where’s Harry tonight?” Liam asks, “Thought I might get to see him again.”  
Louis shakes his head, and exhales. He’s surprised it took Liam this long to ask. “You caught us on the one day he’s out. He’s off visiting some friends tonight, told me he was staying over.”

He takes another hit before passing the blunt back to Liam. 

“I thought you guys were taking time for each other?” Liam says through smoke. 

“Trust me, we are. He’s hardly left my side since he got back home. It’s been really nice actually, to have a full week with him for the first time in forever.” Louis leans back into the couch, “He’s been shoving food at me too, so I can’t really complain.” 

Liam lazily looks over at Louis, and runs his eyes over him. “You should’ve talked to me sooner, before he got home. I could’ve helped.”

“Nah, it’s alright now anyways. I’ve probably put it all back on in the last week with how much Harry is nagging me to have extra portions.” 

Liam nods, and they both seem to get lost in their heads for a second.

“Speaking of food, I’m about ready for something now.”

“McDonalds alright?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. I’ll call a car.” 

On the ride there, they talk about future plans, and about the band. It gets a bit too reminiscent, but they pull up to the fast food joint before Louis can really internalize anything, even in his current state. 

When they walk up to the counter, the menu board is a glowing beacon, and Louis can feel his stomach pleading for food. It took a few days to get his apatite back, but once it returned, it came with a vengeance. Especially now, when he’s got the munchies like crazy.

Both Liam and him go a bit overboard, but Louis takes the cake with a ten piece nuggets, large fries, a bacon double cheeseburger, an oreo mcflurry, and a chocolate milkshake. He hadn’t really meant to get both the mcflurry and the milkshake, but he hadn’t been paying attention to what he ordered. He’d just listed off whatever he thought looked good aloud, and the cashier was probably too desensitized to things like this happening to care what was going on with him.

They sit down in a booth across from each other, and Louis snaps a picture of him and Liam, as well as what they were eating, and sends it to Harry. Proof in case Harry doesn’t believe he’s still eating properly… or more than properly in this case.

Louis zeroes in on what’s in front of him after that, he’s on a mission now, to eat what he’s sure is well over 2000 calories. He starts off with the ice cream, taking huge spoonfuls, and savouring the flavour. Once the spoon scrapes plastic, he moves on to alternating bite of his burger with dipping fries into his milkshake. 

After he finishes the burger and fries, he slurps down the last of the milkshake. Once he’s sucking on air, he’s suddenly aware of the waistband of his jeans pressing into his abdomen. He’s been pretty bloated all week, but his pants haven’t been this tight in a long time. He has a momentary flash of panic, because he can’t gain weight, but when he looks up at Liam, who’s eating significantly slower than him, he remembers it doesn’t matter now, or ever. He’s free to look however he damn well pleases. 

Liam meets his gaze and smiles. Louis is all the more reassured when he starts on the nuggets. Slowly, he eats them, two bites each. He swallows the last one and presses into his stomach with the heel of his hand. It’s packed tightly, and distended almost an uncomfortable amount. 

Liam groans across from him, and leans back. “Tommo, I can’t.” 

There’s still about five nuggets over on Liam’s side, as well as a full chicken wrap. Feeling uncharacteristically good about himself, and eating in general, Louis reaches over and slides the remainder to his side of the table and starts in on it.

Once he’s finished, he can’t quite take a full breath, and he has to undo the button of his pants. Instead of feeling ashamed, Louis feels accomplished. It doesn’t hurt that Liam calls him a legend at least twice on the ride home.

* * *

Louis rifles through his closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. Harry is taking him out for dinner because he’s going to be in LA for a few weeks, and he wants their last night to be nice. 

He pulls out some black skinny jeans, and a dark polo shirt. Louis pulls his jeans on first, but he has to really tug to get them over his thighs and butt. Buttoning them is even more of an ordeal. He knows these pants weren’t as tight last time he wore them, and he swears under his breath. 

He’s been wearing exclusively lounge wear for the last couple weeks, and they’ve been spending most of their time ordering in, and laying around the house. Harry’s been very affectionate as well, and is still overfeeding him to the point that Louis is never hungry anymore. 

It’s safe to say it’s all caught up with him now. 

Louis lays down on the bed, and sucks his stomach in, so he can pull the flaps together and button his pants.

When he stands up, the waistband digs a little into his stomach, but not uncomfortably so. He steps into the bathroom where Harry is styling his hair, and rounds the counter to where the scale is in the cabinet. 

“What are you doing, love?”

“Just weighing myself, no big deal.” Louis tries to sound nonchalant, but on the inside, he’s a little scared. He knows he’s been bigger before, and he knows it doesn’t matter how much he weighs, but he has a sick sort of curiosity that needs to be sated. 

“Louis…” Harry fully turns to him, and looks down sadly at where Louis is now standing in front of the scale.

He steps on, and watches the number even out to 149lbs. The lowest he was before Harry came back was 132, so he’s gained nearly 20 pounds in the time that Harry has been home. Louis can feel panic bubbling in his chest, but a hand on his cheek guides his gaze to Harry. 

“Louis, don’t worry about it. You’re gorgeous no matter what. You look so much better this way, and to be honest, you’re so sexy when you eat without worrying about what you’re putting into your body.” 

Louis takes a step off the scale, and sighs. “My pants are getting tight.”

“Then we’ll get you new ones.” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead, and pulls him in tight, one hand around the back of his neck, and the other securely on his waist, right where Louis is self conscious. 

Louis fights the urge to suck in, and instead relaxes into the embrace. Harry is right… what did he say about Louis eating though?

“I’m sexy when I eat?” Louis asks, genuinely curious. It’s not something he’s heard Harry say about him before. 

Harry breaks away from Louis, his cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink. He looks off to the side a little, and says quietly, “I’ve always found you eating to be a huge turn on… and… never mind, it’s not important.”

Now Louis has to know. “C’mon Harry, you’ve gotta say.” 

Harry’s cheeks somehow go even more red than before. “I’ve always found you super attractive when you gain weight.” He says it so fast, Louis can hardly comprehend the words. “I don’t want to force you into anything though, especially because of your history, and of course I’ll love you no matter what, so it’s really not important, but…” 

Louis cuts him off, “You like me when I’m bigger?”

“Well yeah…” Harry finally makes eye contact again, looking almost apologetic. 

Louis’ mind is racing. Harry likes him when he gains weight? He likes watching him eat? Louis’ always known that Harry loves him unconditionally, and that his insecurities are just that, but this puts a bit of a shift on things. His body’s always leaned towards being heavier, and more curvy, but he’s always so careful not to get as big as before. Maybe… maybe he could let go, and see how things feel. For Harry. Maybe this would help him work through his issues with himself. 

“Okay.” Louis says, thinking deeply, “I— I think I can try it out.”

“You… wait, really?” Harry says, like he was expecting a different reaction from him.

“Yeah, if that’s what you’re into. How much weight are you talking about?” Louis is more calm then he expected himself to be about this.

“Only what you’re comfortable with, of course. I would never ask you to do anything you’re not completely on board with.” Harry says earnestly. 

“I could try another twenty pounds and see how I feel?” Louis asks tentatively. 

“Really!?’ Harry nearly lights up at the number.

“Yeah, I think this might actually be good for me.” Louis says, trying not to feel too nervous about it. 

Harry grins, and they both start moving to finish getting ready.

* * *

The restaurant is dimly lit, and there’s quiet instrumental music playing overhead. They’re seated in a far corner, where there aren’t too many other patrons around. 

They’ve started off with some wine, and the waitress has just dropped off a basket of freshly baked rolls. 

Without thinking, Louis takes one, and smothers it with butter before taking a bite, making sure to keep eye contact with Harry the whole time. Harry tracks Louis’ movements, unable to take his eyes off him. 

Louis finishes his roll, and to Harry’s surprise, goes in for a second one. He’s taking this really seriously, and Harry can feel his dick twitch when Louis shoves the last bits of the second roll, into his mouth, and licks the stray butter off his lips. 

Harry’s mouth goes dry when Louis takes a third roll, and starts to butter it. He’s ordered a full pasta dish as well, so he must know what he’s doing right now. Louis really is going all in. 

His already tight pants are starting to make themselves known to Louis when he bites into the fourth and final bread roll. He wasn’t exactly running on empty when he got to the restaurant either (thanks to Harry making doe eyes at him and offering him biscuits this afternoon) but he’s going to do this for Harry. 

He is used to eating a lot more because of the past month, so Louis wouldn’t say he’s already full, but he knows getting through the lasagna he ordered is going to take some real effort. 

The face Harry is making at him is worth it though. 

There is a little bit of a wait for the food, which is good for Louis, because he’s had some time to settle before he digs his fork into the layers of meat, cheese, and pasta. The serving size here is generous, like, almost enough to be a double portion, and Louis realizes that must be why Harry chose this place… even if he didn’t know Louis would be on board with it. 

Harry slowly makes his way through his own dish, trying not to pop a full blown erection in the middle of the restaurant. Louis is chugging through his lasagna, taking shallow breaths, and huffing a little between bites. 

About three quarters of the way through, Louis can feel his waistband digging more and more painfully into his middle, and he takes a few breaths in an attempt to ease the pressure in his gut. He’s not painfully full yet, but he satiated, and doesn’t need to keep going. He does want to though.

At some point, Harry moves his chair from across Louis’ to the one adjacent, so he can be closer to him, and keep a hand on his thigh while he eats.

“M’getting a little uncomfortable, H,” Louis says. He doesn’t intend on quitting with only a few bites left, but he feels like he’s being squeezed by his pants.

“Here,” Harry says, and snakes a hand to the waistband of Louis’ jeans. “Suck in just for a second.”

Louis sucks in as far as he can, and it barely makes a difference, but somehow, Harry manages to get the button undone. Louis feels an instant relief, and his stomach pushes out into the newfound space. 

He’s able to finish the rest of the pasta without any other problems, and Harry’s hand massages gentle circles into his stomach under the table. It feels nice, and he lets out a few stifled burps which clear some extra space in his distended abdomen. 

Harry can feel the heat of Louis’ stomach through his shirt. It’s taut, and presses gently against the fabric of Louis’ polo. Harry can’t help but imagine Louis with another 20 pounds on him. He shivers at the thought. 

They get the bill, and after a half hour of waiting, Louis is finally ready to stand up without losing his dinner. His breaths are short, and he feels extremely heavy. There’s no possible way his button is getting done up again tonight, so he tugs his shirt down as best as he can to cover it up. 

Harry has been all over him tonight, keeping his hand to his stomach under the table, and pressing a knee against his thigh. 

Maybe he could get used to this.

* * *

Harry leaves for LA early the next morning, and Louis is barely awake when he kisses him goodbye. Louis, of course, promises to text, and they’ll Skype when Harry has time. Once Harry is out the door, Louis falls back into bed, and sleeps for another few hours. They did have a pretty late night… after getting home from the restaurant.

When Louis wakes up the second time, he rolls out of bed slowly. It’s eleven, and usually he’d be starving right now, but he’s still full from last night. 

He stands up, and looks at himself in the mirror across the room. He’s naked, and he can see the bloat of his stomach on full display, bowing out from the line of his chest. It’s nothing crazy, but compared to the concavity it was just a month ago, it’s a lot to take in. Louis presses a hand to his skin, his fingers sinking in ever so slightly. It’s not as taut as last night, and he can feel his muscles underneath the layer of flesh, so he knows this isn’t permanent, and that if he were to go back to his old habits, it would disappear in a flash.

The sadness is taking somewhat of a hold on him as he pads down the stairs, now clothed in joggers and his softest sweater. He’s not sure he can do this without Harry’s encouragement. 

When he steps into the kitchen though, he sees a little rectangular box at the island, with a tiny pink bow and a note on top.

_<3 don’t worry, love. You got this. No expectations other than a healthy boyfriend waiting for me when I get home - H _

Louis opens the box to find 8 chocolate truffles, pink swirls decorating the tops. 

Maybe this won’t be as tough as he thought it would be. There’s nobody here to say he can’t just eat chocolate for breakfast, and it’s something Louis actually wants to do. Nobody can tell him what he should do with his body other than himself. 

Once he’s eaten each chocolate, he makes himself some tea, and adds some heavy cream, and a few spoonfuls of sugar. Normally he doesn’t like to take in the extra calories when he’s drinking tea, but hey, he’s doing what he wants right now. 

After playing Fifa, and watching a few episodes of Stranger Things (it’s not his fault Niall got him into it), Louis orders in some late lunch from his favourite pizza place. He gets a medium pizza, and some wings, as well as the lava cake they have for desert. 

When it arrives, it’s extremely daunting, and Louis only ends up eating about half the pizza, but he does finish the wings, and the cake. 

He can feel just how much is inside him when he stands up to grab his journal, and the stairs are harder to climb with everything packed inside him. He holds a hand to his stomach, feeling the heat radiating from it, and the gentle outward curve it’s forming. It’s not the worst feeling in the world. 

For late dinner, he heats up the rest of the pizza, and plans on stopping there, because he’s already eaten a crazy amount of food. Once he’s finished the last slice though, he hears a ping from his phone.

He leans back, and lets out a puff of air before reading the notification. It’s from Harry. 

_there’s ice cream in the freezer… if you want (;_

Louis taps out a reply, and stands up to see what Harry left for him. 

He slides the freezer drawer open, and finds two pints of ben&jerry’s cookie dough ice cream inside. Louis licks his lips, and decides he could manage a bit of ice cream right now. 

He settles on the couch, with a spoon in one hand, and the ice cream in the other. He doesn’t bother with a bowl, because he’ll just eat whatever he doesn’t finish now tomorrow. 

When Louis’ spoon scrapes the bottom of the tub, he laughs. Life is short. Why not enjoy it while it lasts?

* * *

After that, it’s like a dam has been released. Louis finds himself constantly snacking between meals, and choosing things that would have sent himself from a few years ago reeling.

He snacks on chips and ice cream while he writes lyrics, and eats chocolate bars while he plays video games. Whenever he goes to the studio to record, he stops by McDonalds for a burger and fries, and on his way home he stops in again for a milkshake and nuggets. Whenever he meets with management, he stops by the bakery, and brings along a piece of cake, or pie, or both. After meetings, he needs something to destress, so he stops by the Taco Bell for a crunch wrap and a burrito.

Louis lives in loungewear, and even when he goes out, he opts to wear oversized sweaters and track pants. 

He can tell he’s gaining real weight now, because in the mornings when he puts his pants on, he no longer has to tie the drawstrings, and in the evenings, he revels in the sweet release of taking his pants off so the waistband is no longer digging into his hips. 

In some of his more fitted sweaters, he finds his stomach has started to press up against the fabric, and he’s opted not to wear those anymore. Even his face has started to look just a little puffier, his cheeks no longer sunken, but filled out under his high cheekbones. 

His thighs, of course, are filling out almost as much as his stomach. He can feel the fabric of his pants rubbing together between them, and he now has love handles are peaking out over his waistband.

He doesn’t dare weigh himself without Harry around, because he know it might set him off, but the longer time wares, the happier he is with himself. 

He starts ordering double portions, as a challenge to himself, and never fails to have some kind of dessert with every meal. 

Now, it’s almost like he can’t stop, and at this point, he doesn’t want to.

* * *

When Harry gets home, it’s midday, and he can’t wait to see Louis. He’s been gone the entire month, and he can hardly hold in his excitement. Louis and him used Skype a few times, and they texted back and forth at odd intervals because of the time difference, but it’s really not the same. 

The moment he steps into the flat, he’s hit with the hottest scene of his life. 

Louis is sprawled on the couch, one hand snaked under his shirt to rub slow circles over his distended belly, and the other guiding pizza into his mouth. Around him is a near empty pizza box, a plastic container with a slice of cake inside, and a pint of ice cream, sweating a little on the outside. He must’ve pulled it out so it’ll be softer when he actually eats it. 

When Louis realizes Harry is home, his face immediately goes red, and _god_ his face. His cheeks are filled out and rosy, with more colour than he’s seen Louis with in a long time. 

“Hi love,” Louis says, putting down the slice of pizza, and laboriously sits up from his sprawled position. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Harry rushes to say, and makes his way over to his boyfriend, “Look at you!” He sits down next to Louis. 

Now that Louis is sitting up, Harry can see that his belly is pushing itself over his waistband (which has been tugged down to rest under the swell) and his shirt is wrinkling above the curve. His thighs are stretching the fabric of his sweats, and Harry can only imagine what he’d look like in a pair of his old jeans right now. They’d be bursting at the seams. 

“Yeah… I might’ve gone a little overboard, but once I started it was hard to stop, y’know?” Louis says, fidgeting with his shirt a little, and trying to smooth it out so his stomach is less pronounced. 

“No, Louis, you’re perfect. You did perfect…” Harry can hardly get the words out, “You look so hot right now. Were you gonna finish all this?” 

Louis lips quirk in a half smile, and he blushes a little again, “Yeah, that was the plan.” 

“Let me help you then.” Harry grins.

Harry rubs slow circles in Louis’ belly, while Louis finishes the pizza off, and then moves on to the cake. It steadily expands under Harry’s hands, and he gently peppers it with kisses after every few bites. 

He makes sure to tell Louis how well he’s doing once he’s half way through the ice cream, and his stomach is taut and firm.

By the end of it Louis is taking laboured breaths from how much he’d packed into himself. 

When they’re ready to go upstairs, Louis has to go slow, and he gently lays down into bed, cradling his overfull stomach. 

“That was a lot, even for me right now.” Louis says, looking up at Harry.

Harry crawls into bed next to him, and wraps an arm around his waist. “But you did amazing, and you look so good, Love.”

Louis kisses Harry softly. “Would you want me to keep going with this?” Louis asks timidly. 

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. I’d love to see you bigger, but you can stop whenever you want.” Harry runs his hand along Louis’ side, feeling the new curves. 

“I think I kinda like what’s happening to me; it just feels right… is that crazy?”

“No, it’s not crazy at all.” Harry smiles, glad that Louis is learning to make peace with his body.

After a few moments of enjoying each other’s presence, Louis rolls over and groans a little. 

“We should probably get you out of those clothes.” Harry says.

Louis tucks his chin and starts blushing again.

“Hey,” Harry cups his cheek and pulls his gaze back up. “You look so hot Louis, and you’re gonna look even more beautiful without clothes on, trust me.” 

Louis nods, and stands up to strip his clothes off. Harry does the same, in almost record time, so he can watch Louis’ slow movements. 

He starts with the shirt, and Harry salivates at the way his now exposed gut surges over the waistband, and how he now has two pronounced love handles squeezing up and over his pants. 

Louis lets out a sigh of relief once his pants are off, and Harry can only marvel at Louis’ hips and thighs. They’re touching, of course, and the pale expanse is setting Harry off. 

“It might be time for some new clothes,” Louis says sheepishly, turning back to Harry.  
“We can go tomorrow if you like.”

* * *

With Harry’s help, things are even easier.

They fall into a routine easily. Pretty much every second day, Louis likes to be stuffed. 

Harry makes sure that Louis eats as soon as he’s awake, bringing him sausage, bacon, eggs, and pancakes with butter and syrup drizzled on top. Once Louis finishes, he makes his way downstairs, where Harry has readied a new flavour of milkshake for him to drink while he’s chilling on the couch. 

Early lunch is always takeout of some kind, and recently, Harry has been sending out for McDonalds, getting him the twenty piece nuggets, a bacon double cheeseburger, and large fries. Louis gets his writing done while he eats. 

On days when Harry has lunch meetings with his team, he always comes back with a dozen doughnuts, as well as a second lunch for Louis which tends to be a microwave casserole that Louis can eat straight out of the pan. 

Louis likes to nap in the afternoon after being so stuffed, but when he wakes up, Harry is ready with dinner. Its usually a large pizza, and possibly even a pasta dish if they’re feeling confident, and it always finishes with dessert. They like to spice things up, but usually it’s a few slices of cheesecake, or a pan of cookies if Harry has been baking. 

Later in the evening, right before Louis is ready to go to bed, Harry will microwave a pint of ice cream, and Louis will drink it with a straw. 

On days when they don’t stuff, Louis skips breakfast, but takes a pretty big lunch, because he ends up being hungry if he takes too much time without eating. Dinner is early, and ends in whatever desserts are leftover from the previous days stuffing. 

Rinse and repeat. 

Louis has been postponing his work life, saying he’s taking about a month off from all communication with his management. He just doesn’t want them to see what he’s doing and intervene, because if they didn’t notice by the last time they saw him, they would definitely notice now. He’s also been staying at home for the same reasons, and doesn’t want to bump into a fan who will take photos of him and alert the media. 

What a story they would have. 

By the end of Louis’ month off, he’s ballooned like crazy. He didn’t know a person could even gain weight this, fast, but he supposes he’s always had a slow metabolism, and tended to pack on the pounds if he didn’t watch himself. It’s only magnified now. 

The day before he has to get back to living real life, Harry so sweetly asks him to step on the scale. 

Louis knows it’s going to be a crazy number, but he can’t say no. He’s got this competitive side to him, and he wants to be able to break records with what he’s doing right now. He needs to best himself, and knowing numbers right now would only push him further. 

When the scale reads 199lbs, both Louis and Harry are shocked. 

They know what he looks like, but it’s more exhilarating now that they know exact numbers. He’s so close to 200, and what after that?

The only problem with today being the last day Louis has to hide are his clothes. They did buy him a few new ones, but Louis’ pretty much outgrown those as well.

He’s wearing track pants now that hug his ass and thighs tightly, and his stomach has pooched out forwards permanently, and is starting to sag a little over the waistband, which is stretched to the max.

They didn’t buy new shirts or sweaters because Louis tended to buy things on the larger side, but now everything’s fitting snug. 

All his t-shirts are now skin tight, and bunch up at the top of his belly. He spends most of his days pulling his shirts down, only for them to ride up again. Some of the smaller ones don’t even cover the bottom of his stomach anymore, and he’s had to scrap those completely. Even his sweaters distinctly outline the shape of his stomach, and accentuate his love handles. 

When he gets up in the morning and has to meet with his team, he dreads what he’s going to go through today. Harry offers to come with him, and Louis accepts without thinking. He wouldn’t be able to do this without Harry by his side. 

He tries to pick an outfit that won’t be terrible, and he ends up with the only pair of larger jeans they bought, and his largest patterned sweat shirt.

The jeans take some serious tugging to get up his thighs, and then pull over his ass, and he has to lay on the bed and suck in with all his power before the button will do up. He tugs on his sweatshirt as well, and moves into the bathroom to style his hair. 

When he looks in the mirror, he knows this isn’t going to end well. The jeans look painted on, and Louis can tell they’re almost ready to burst at the seams, there’s so much strain on the fabric. The waistband is puckered under the hang of his belly, and Louis can’t even see the button right now because of all the fat that’s being pushed over the waistband. 

The fact that he can see said fat is also not a good sign. His sweatshirt will not stay in place, and continuously bunches between the little mounds of his pecs and his belly, and outlines the entire thing completely. It accentuates every curve of Louis’ body, and leaves no room for speculation.

He fiddles with his hair, and eventually gives up. This is how he looks now, and there’s no point in stalling. 

Harry greets him at the bottom of the stairs, and hands him a box with a half dozen doughnuts inside. 

Louis kisses his cheek in thanks, and eats them on the ride over. 

It ends up not being a very fun meeting, but they can’t force Louis to lose the weight, and Harry ended up doing some arguing in his favour. They also scheduled some paps and a public appearance, because maybe that will shame Louis into losing the weight. 

Whatever though. Maybe people will be supportive. 

Directly after the meeting, they go out to a buffet as a treat for Louis, and plan to spend the entire afternoon there. 

Louis eats, and eats, and eats. Whatever Harry brings him, he downs. It starts with pirogies, and sausages, and then onto macaroni and cheese. Then a slice of chocolate cake, and on to ravioli with meat sauce. 

After the fifth plate, Louis huffs and leans back in his chair, not wanting to quit, but needing a second to breathe. Harry is up and filling up another plate for him, and Louis watches him from across the dining hall. 

His waistband is digging into him like crazy, and there’s absolutely no way the button is coming undone, so he grins and bears it. Hidden by the table, his sweatshirt has ridden up to expose the entire underside of his belly, and Louis has give up tugging it down, and instead lets it bunch at the middle, accentuating his increasing size.

Harry comes back with a hamburger, fries, and an ice cream cone, and Louis leans forward, taking as deep a breath as he can manage, when there’s a sharp ping. 

Suddenly all the pressure in his gut is relieved, and he feels his stomach surging forwards, undoing his zipper with the sheer force of it. 

Louis can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed anymore, and Harry nearly came on the spot. 

With all the extra room he now has, Louis eats seven more assorted plates, before tapping out. 

They have to sit for a little bit, but after about an hour, Louis is ready to stand up and leave, not even bothering to try and hide the fact that his stomach busted out of his pants. 

He near waddles to the car, and they ride home with Harry on top of Louis the whole way back. 

“I think maybe we should ease off just a little, until everything has settled. I’d love to keep eating like this, but things have been going so fast…” Louis says when they’re in bed that evening.

“Alright. It’s your call, darling.” Harry says, “Just know, you’re sexy as hell right now.” 

“Let’s just give it a few months, and I think I’ll be ready to start this up again.”

“Wonderful.”

* * *

Turns out, hitting the brakes is extremely difficult. Louis is used to so much food being pumped into him, he’s hardly eating less now than he was before. 

He still eats dessert after both lunch and dinner, and he wakes up feeling starved. 

The weight gain slows a little, but maybe he isn’t easing off as much as he should, because the numbers go up almost daily. 

When the pictures of him come out, it’s a big story. 

He’d gotten clothes that fit, but it was impossible not to see he’d gained a massive amount of weight. 

Articles criticized his belly, saying he’d let himself go, and that he must have some form of eating addiction. Maybe that wasn’t wrong at this point, but Louis was still offended by all the negative speculation. 

They’d gotten a particularly poor photo of him that circulated like crazy, where he was leaning into the table he was sitting at to grab something, and his stomach is fully sitting on the table. Harry told him it was hot as hell, and Louis does feel some amount of awe at the picture. He’s really starting to get huge. 

It’s safe to say, there’s no tactic right now that could stop him from losing the weight, or even slow it down.

* * *

After a few months of steady gain, Harry proposes he attempt to gain as much weight as possible in the month leading up to Louis’ birthday. Of course he accepts, because Louis can’t say no to a challenge.

When he steps onto the scale he’s already at a staggering 236 pounds. Over a hundred what he was just over seven months ago.

They start the challenge with a celebration of the insane milestone. 

Louis sets himself up on the couch, and Harry brings in the first course, and places it on Louis’ lap.

It’s a double serving of fettuccini alfredo from Harry’s favourite Italian restaurant, and Louis ploughs through it in a matter of minutes. Immediately, Harry is up and back again with a dozen doughnuts. 

Louis takes a bit longer to finish them, but is still nowhere near capacity. 

Harry rubs circles in Louis’ belly, which now has quite a significant layer of softness. Harry’s hand sinks in easily, and he kneads it through his fingers.

Next, Louis digs in to a large meat lovers pizza, and slowly, but surely, he’s starting to get full. His brow is starting to sweat as he shovels huge bites into his mouth, placing two pieces on top of each other so he can get them in faster. 

Harry is encouraging him the whole time, telling him how well he’s doing, and peppering kisses on his belly and cheeks, always massaging his gut to make sure there’s no extra air keeping him from reaching his limit. 

After the pizza, Louis has to spread his legs wider to allow his stomach more room to sit. His ass and thighs spread out below him; they’re pale, and at least double the size of Harry’s own.

There’s crumbs and grease on Louis’ shirt, mostly around the doughy pecs he now has. 

His second chin is permanent now, and his once razor sharp cheekbones are now starting to be engulfed by his cheeks. When Louis asks, for more, Harry shudders at the way Louis’ belly wobbles with each slight movement.

Harry brings out a pint of ice cream, melted so it’s soft and easy to spoon out, and Louis steadily eats his way to the bottom. 

His breathing is getting more laboured at this point, but he tells Harry he can handle more, so Harry pulls out the last resort. 

It’s a large chocolate cake, with buttercream frosting, chocolate ganache, and topped with peanut butter cups and whipped cream. 

Harry doesn’t bother cutting it into slices. He just hands Louis the fork, and places the cake on the mound of Louis’ chest.

He works through it, getting slower with each bite, and he has to take breaks every so often while Harry works his stomach out with his hands. It’s ballooned out from where it was when they started, and Harry can feel how full Louis is under the layer of soft fat.

Louis doesn’t ever quit though. He takes sips of air in between bites, because he can’t take full breaths anymore. The cake is decadent though, and he’s revelling in the taste. 

After the last bite, Louis sinks back into the couch as far as he can, and Harry showers him with praise.

It’s an amazing way to start off the month.

* * *

Harry is even more intense with feeding Louis than last time they went for near daily stuffings, and he’s giving Louis pretty much no downtime from eating. 

When Harry wakes up early for his workouts, he wakes Louis up so he can drink a pint of ice cream. Louis goes back to sleep after that until Harry is back home. Breakfast in bed is a dozen sausages, two stacks of pancakes with butter and syrup, and a half dozen doughnuts. 

After breakfast, Louis naps again for about an hour to let things settle, and then lumbers down the stairs, ready for a snack. Harry usually loads him up with four or five chocolate bars, and a milkshake while he works on songs or watches tv. 

Lunch is fast food. He’ll have two bacon double cheese burgers, twenty nuggets, a snack wrap, and fries. He always chases it with soda to balance out the salt with something sweet. 

After a brief reprieve where Louis lets everything digest a little, Harry is back at him with an afternoon snack. 

It’s usually a fresh tray of cookies with a pint of ice cream to spread over them. 

Dinner is later in the evening; two large pizza’s, followed by a different cake every day. 

And boy does Louis balloon. 

Harry watches him expand each day, his hips pushing further out, and his thighs causing his knees to dimple at the tops. His belly pillows out in front of him, soft and pliable, and drooping over his waistband. His arms are now thick, and his chest pokes out in front of him. 

When he walks, it’s more like a waddle to accommodate the girth of his thighs, and every part of him jiggles. He can’t make it up the stairs without getting completely out of breath. He’s getting winded going down the stairs as well. 

His capacity is like nothing Harry has ever seen, and on Louis’ birthday when he steps on the scale, he has everything to show for it. 

He’s up to 265 pounds, and despite everything, Louis wants to keep going.

* * *

A full year later, Louis has surpassed all of Harry’s wildest dreams. His capacity is endless, and he chugs through multiple pints of ice cream a day, and gorges himself on fast food. He’ll eat anything Harry puts in front of him, and it’s magnificent. 

He’s up to 372 now, and his body has grown faster than Louis thought possible. 

When he sits, he needs to be leaned back, with his legs spread wide, and even so, his stomach still rests halfway down his thighs. His love handles and belly spill out of every shirt he owns, and he’s got three thick rolls of fat on his back. His arms are meaty, and rest on his belly all the time now. 

He walks slowly with a waddle, and he needs to take a break every so often if he’s been on his feet too long. When he goes through doorways, he needs to turn sideways a little to fit, and he can no longer sit in a booth without it cutting into his belly. 

His neck has engulfed most of his chin, and his cheeks now dimple with the flesh that covers them. Harry loves to knead into Louis, his layers and rolls of fat are soft and jiggly, rippling with a single touch. 

Articles call him out left and right, but Harry keeps any negativity at bay. Whenever a new one comes out, Harry buys Louis a sheet cake, and has him eat the entire thing in one sitting. 

When Louis looks in the mirror, he barely recognizes himself. Every part of him is soft now, and ever expanding. 

He keeps waiting for the day when he’ll want to stop, but it hasn’t come yet, and somehow, he doubts it will for a while longer.


End file.
